


You Don't Have To Pretend-sequel to All I Ever Do

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Pretend-sequel to All I Ever Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own or know Billy. I only own my OC, and this is all a product of my imagination. Please review, and please don't use anything in this story before asking me. Thank you.

And there just might be another sequel...

 

YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND

 

When Billy wakes up he is not sure of where he is. One thing he is sure of, however, is that he is in a bed, and that he can feel something warm beside him. He turns towards it, and sees a mop of red hair. Chrissy. She is lying on her stomach, arms stretched out in front of her and her face turned towards him. Her eyes are closed, and her even breathing tells Billy that she is still asleep.

He looks at the alarm-clock on the nightstand beside the bed and sees that it’s nine thirty. The sun is shining, making its way into the bedroom. It falls on the floor, making Billy aware of the clothes strewn across it. His own clothes are mixed with Chrissy’s, and he remembers the previous night.

 

He usually calls first, but yesterday he had decided to just drop by and see if she was home. It had been three weeks since he had seen her, and he had missed her. But he had been in for quite a surprise. Chrissy had been home, but she had clearly told him that she didn’t want to see him anymore and that she was tired of being treated like a toy.

The fact that she thought he didn’t care about her had hurt. He did care about her, didn’t she understand that? He had tried to reason with her, but she wouldn’t hear any of it. Then he had done the first thing he had thought of; he had kissed her. Maybe not the wisest move given that she had said that she didn’t want to see him anymore, and Billy knew that it should have ended there; he should just have kissed her. But they both had gotten caught up in the moment, and they had made love. Afterwards Chrissy had turned her back against him, and Billy’s first thought had been to get out of there as usual. But he had remembered their conversation, and decided to stay. He had moved closer to her, and after hesitating for a few he had put his arm around her waist.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” she had asked.

“No, not taenight.”

Chrissy had moved closer to him, and Billy had taken this as permission to keep his arm where it was. And it had been nice holding her, feeling her warm body against his. After a while he could tell from her even breathing that she was asleep, and he had soon followed suit. The last thing on his mind had been that they would have to talk things through the next morning. He had to explain to her that he did care about her and wanted her in his life.

 

Billy carefully caresses Chrissy’s face, then her bare back. Her skin is warm and soft under his fingers, and Billy draws small circles on her back until she stirrs and slowly opens her eyes.

He smiles at her. “Mornin’.”

“Are you still here?” Chrissy’s voice is drowsy with sleep.

“I told ye I’d stay, didn’t I?”

In one swift movement Chrissy is on her feet. She stands beside the bed, naked, and Billy can’t help but smile. She is really beautiful, and he has to stop himself from pulling her back onto the bed with him.

“Take that smirk off your face!” she spits. “You think you can just come here and fuck me and then stay the night to make things all right?”

“Chrissy, please. Sit down.”

Chrissy reluctantly sits down on the bed and gives him a look as if to say that yes, she will listen to what he has to say, but he shouldn’t count on that she will forgive him.

Billy doesn’t really know what to say, but at least he has to try. He clears his throat. “I still remember the first time we met. We talked nonstop fer like six hours, and I really enjoyed it.”

He glances sideways at Chrissy. She smiles slightly, but her face is soon serious again. As if she doesn’t want Billy to see her smile.

“When we started dating I was relieved when ye didn’t seem bothered by the fact that I’m famous,” Billy continues. “I’ve been seein’ girls that couldn't handle me fame, and those relationships never lasted. I was glad that ye seemed different, but I guess I’ve been affected by me previous relationships. Scared perhaps.” Yes, scared. He knows it sounds corny, but it is the only word he can come up with.

Chrissy opens her mouth, and Billy raises his hand. He wants to finish before she says something.

“I know ye think I don’t care about ye, but I really do. I just didn’t want te rush things, and I didn’a want ye te feel pressured.”

“That’s rubbish! And you know what the worst thing is? You know it as well as I do! I’m just a shag to you! But I’ve got news for you, Mr Boyd! I won’t be played anymore!”

Chrissy gets off the bed, and Billy grabs one of her wrists. He is slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he is not going to let her go anywhere until she has listened to what else he has to say.

“Please sit down again and listen te me.”

She does, without looking at him.

“Thanks.” He pauses, trying to come up with something to say. He knows he has to do this right. “First of all I’ve never had te pretend te care about ye. And I know ye’re disappointed in me, but I hope ye’ll give me a chance te prove that I really do want te be with ye.” There. Now he only hopes that she will believe him.

Chrissy looks at him, and in her eyes he can see the same confusion and sadness he has seen before. Only this is the first time he really pays attention to it.

“I can’t,” she says softly. “You’ve hurt me, and I can’t just forget that.”

Billy knows that he can’t make her change her mind, and that he has to accept it. He gently squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry.”

He then gets off the bed and dresses quickly.

“I’ll see meself out. And ye know where te find me,” he says before leaving the bedroom. He grabs his jacket, opens the front door and steps outside. An old woman walking past smiles at him, but Billy doesn’t smile back. It’s over. And he has himself to blame.

“Well fuckin’ done Boyd,” he mutters to himself as he unlocks his car and gets in. “Ye just had te go an’ mess things up, hadn’t ye?”

It’s not the first time something like this has happened, and frankly Billy is getting tired of it. Finding another girl will be no problem; since playing Pippin women throw themselves at him. He has taken advantage of the situation both once and twice, but it’s time to find someone to settle down with.

He slams his hands against the steering wheel in frustration. Maybe he should become a monk. They never have any trouble with women, do they? Oh well, he just has to get over this, as he has his previous relationships. What was it Dom had said in some interview? That being on the meat-market means that you sooner or later will get mad cow disease. Billy chuckles. It’s just like Dom to come up with something like that to say.

When he gets home he parks his car and walks up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. It feels even more empty than usual, and Billy decides to have a day in. Maybe watch some TV and try to forget about Chrissy. It will not be easy, but he will try.

THE END?


End file.
